You Say It, And You Say It Loud
by Sheena726
Summary: A collection of Japril one-shots.
1. Future Scientist Camp

**_AU prompt: April and Jackson are in college and they don't know each other. April works as a volunteer in a summer camp which takes place by a lake, Jackson is on vacation in the lake house of his family. And they meet and fall in love._**

_This is my first one shot, so it may not be that good. It took me a while to figure out how I wanted to go with it, and I finally came up with this! While writing it, I thought it was a good storyline for a multi-chapter fic. But I'm way to busy with other fanfics, so if I ever decide to do one like this, it wouldn't be anytime soon. _

_Anyway, here it is and hope you guys like it._

"This is a bad idea" April said, following the two

"Hey, you're the one that said dare" Callie said

"But I didn't think I would have to do this?" April said "I had prepared myself for jumping into the lake naked, sneaking into the boys' cabin even, but I did not prepare for this"

"Well, we could forget this and go for the jumping in the lake naked thing" Alex said, he was further ahead, with a flashlight in his hand

"Do you want your stupid ball back or not?" Callie questioned

Why were three camp counselors walking the camp grounds at night? Simple. The counselors of the _Future Scientists Camp_ were engaged in their usual game of truth or dare. The first time counselor, April, who had enrolled in the collage close by last fall, had decided to finally take part in the game this time, instead of just watching. She decided to take it a step further and go for dare, trying to impress the others. Alex thought it was the perfect time to torture the newbie and get his football back from the Avery lake house backyard all at the same time.

"What if someone catches me?" April panicked

"Stop being such a woos" Alex commented

But April had all right to panic. From what she had heard, the Avery's weren't too happy about the camp opening just on the other side of the lake. It got worse when campers found it fun to sneak unto their property and cause havoc. After some discussion with the Camp owners, a rule was made. No camper or Camp worker was allowed unto the Avery's property. And to be sure that they know their bounds, a wooden fence was placed around the lake house.

Earlier that day, Alex, along with some counselors and campers, were having an interesting game of football. It all came to an end though, when the ball was accidentally kicked over the fence. His first try to get it back was a bust, because The Avery's grandson was in the backyard that day. The two had exchanged words over the fence and "Richie Rich", as Alex called him, decided to not give the ball back.

A few minutes later, the three arrived at the fence.

"Ok, so how to I get in?" April asked

No one answered. Instead, Alex steps forward and kneels in front of it.

"What are you doing?" April whispered

"This is how you're going to get in" he simply answered

April's eyes widened "You want me to climb over? I can't do that"

"Have any other ideas?" he asked

"You know you could give up" Callie suggested

"No, I'll do it" April answered quickly

She was known as the weird shy dud, and she was tired of it. She wanted to be known as something else, known as the bad ass who climbed the Avery fence.

She took a deep breath and climbed unto Alex's shoulders. Once on, Alex slowly stood up, allowing her to swing her legs over the fence. She tried to find a comfortable position on it, before scanning the dully lit back yard.

"Do you see anyone?" Callie asked

"Do you see the ball?" Alex added

"No, and no" she said the last 'no', giving Alex a look

She continued to scan to yard. A few seconds later, she spotted the ball.

"I see it" she whispered

"Then go get it" Alex urged

"Or you could just ask" A voice said, startling the three.

Alex quickly stepped away from the fence, causing April to lose her balance. And once she did, she tipped over the fence, landing in the lake house's back yard.

"Ah!" she screeched as she fell

"Screw this, I'm out of here" Alex said as he ran away, leaving Callie standing there, along with the flashlight at her feet

"Alex" she yelled in a whisper "Punk!" she added as he kept running

As Callie mumbled curse words under her breath, April laid flat on her stomach on the grass, staring at the Jordon sneakers that were standing right in front of her face.

"Oh crap" she whispered to herself

She slowly lifted her head to look up at the stranger standing in front of her. Because of the dull lighting, she couldn't see him well, but she could tell he was wearing some dark colored jeans and what could be a red or orange hoodie.

"You know this is trespassing right?" he asked

"Uh…"

"You know you could get arrested right?" he asked again

"Uh…." April repeated

She was panicking. He was right; she could get into a lot of trouble for being there. She quickly pushed herself off the ground and dusted herself off.

"I'm so sorry! Please don't tell anyone about this" April pleaded

"Why shouldn't I?" the stranger asked

"Cause they made me do it, I didn't want to do it. They dared me and….."

April's ramble was cut off by a voice from inside the house.

"Jackson?!" it called out

The two heads shot towards the house. April's eyes widened as a smirk appeared on the face of the person in front of her.

"Oh you're in trouble now" he said

Suddenly the backyard lit up, and for the first time, April could clearly see her surroundings. She didn't have time to admire the water fountain or the beautiful lawn furniture, because she heard the voice again.

"Jackson?!"

"Please don't tell" April pleaded again, looking at who she now assumed was Jackson

The moment he turned to look at her, the smirk on his face disappeared and everything seemed to slow down. It was her.

The day he arrived at the lake house that summer, he spotted her at the entrance. He figured she was new since he hadn't seen her the years before. It seemed like everyday after that, when he looked over the fence from his bedroom, he would see her. It was always her face that jumped out from every other person at the camp. He told himself that maybe it was the red hair. Sometimes, he found himself searching for her face in a crowd. He convinced himself that sitting at his window waiting to see her wasn't weird or _"stalkerish"._ He certainly tried to convince himself that he wasn't developing some weird crush on the redhead.

"Hide" he blurted out

"What?" April asked, as she tried to tear her thoughts away from those gorgeous eyes of his

"Go hide!" he repeated, pointing to one of the wooden lawn chairs

April's brows furrowed a bit. He was helping her?

"You're helping me?" she asked

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Just go!" he said, practically pushing her towards the chair. April got his hint and quickly ran to it, crouching down behind it. Just as she did, the door to the backyard opened.

"Jackson?"

"Right here mom" he answered raising his hand

"What are you doing out here? I heard a scream" his mother asked

"A scream? I didn't scream. Maybe it was one of those girls at the camp. I'm just hanging here, getting some fresh air" he nervously said

"Oh, ok" she said looking at how awkwardly he was standing there.

He was defiantly up to something, but she chose to ignore it for now and headed back into the house. Once the door closed, Jackson ran over to the chair and helped April up.

"Look, I don't know why you're helping me.." she was up on her two feet "….but thank you"

"No problem" he smiled "So you're here for the football?" he said walking over to where it was

"Yeah" she answered "The campers kicked it over here and my friend tried to come get it"

"Yeah, I remember him" he said picking the ball up

"You could have given it to him you know, when he asked" April said

"I would have, but he was acting like a douche" Jackson shrugged

"He can't really help it" she said

Jackson threw the ball around in his hand as he walked towards April. He stretched his hand out to hand it to her, but pulled back before she could take it from his hands. Instead of just giving it to her and letting her leave, he thought he should at least get to know her first.

"Hey" she said when he pulled his hand away

"What's your name?" he asked

"Why do you want to know that?" April asked, she thought he might actually tell about her sneaking over

"Well I am helping you out here. The least you could do is tell me your name"

"April, my name is April" she answered

Now he had a name to the face.

"Is your birthday in April?" he asked, wondering if that was the reason for her name

"Actually, it is" she said

"Are you new to the camp?" he quickly asked before she could ask for the ball

"Yeah, I am" she answered, confirming his first theory

April stretched her hand out to take the ball, but he refused to give it back, he needed to know more.

"Are you from here?" he asked

April was getting annoyed with his questions; she needed to leave before his mother decided to show up again.

"No, I'm from Ohio. I moved her to go to college. I lived on a farm, my favorite color is green and I don't like waffles" she said with a fake smile "Anything else you need to know?"

"You don't like waffles? How could you not like waffles?"

"Can you just give me the stupid ball so I could leave?"

"Wait, I have another question"

"This better be the last one"

"It is"

"Fine, ask away" she said, flinging her arms defeated

"This isn't yours….." he began, holding the football up "…so why are you coming to get it?"

"We were playing truth or dare and they dared me to sneak over to get it" she simply answered

"Did you want to?"

"No"

"Then why did you do it?" he asked confused

"Cause they dared me and I needed the street cred or whatever. Wait why are you still asking me questions, you said that was the last one"

"Street cred?" he asked ignoring her question

April groaned.

"I'm not the most popular kid ok. I'm the weird shy dud and I didn't want to be known as that anymore ok?" she answered annoyed

"I don't think you're a weird shy dud"

"Says the person who hasn't met or seen me before"

"Well..."

"Can I please just get the ball back?"

"Wait, I have another question"

"No more questions!"

And with that, she stepped forward, trying to get the ball from his hand. He lifted his hand higher, keeping it out of her reach. She was now noticing how tall he really was. She went on her tip toes, and still couldn't reach it. Jackson smiled at her attempts, she did look kind of cute the way she bit her lip in frustration. The lip biting was distracting though, because he didn't notice when she jumped off the ground and snatched the ball from his hand.

"Ha" she said in victory

She tucked the ball under her arms and walked back to the fence. Why did it seem higher than it was before? She groaned to herself, she didn't want to ask him for help, but she couldn't climb it herself. She turned to him.

"What?" he asked

"Help!" she said pointing from the bottom of the fence to the top

"What does that mean?" he asked copying her gesture

"Can you just help me up please?"

He smiled to himself walking over to her, her frustrated look was getting cuter.

He went down on his knee at the base of the fence and held his palms up in front of him. Once her foot was secure in his hand, he lifted her up and she swung her other leg over like she did before.

Jackson stood up straight and looked up at her.

"Bye" he smiled

She looked down at him. Could it be that his eyes looked prettier from a higher altitude?

"Bye. And thanks for not telling" she said back

"No problem"

She smiled at him before turning her attention to the other side. She tried to swing her other leg over and jump down as gracefully as she could, but her attempt failed when her shoe lace got hooked somewhere and she fell over the other side.

"Seriously?" she said lying on the ground

"April?" she heard her name

She looked up and saw Callie running towards her.

"You ok?" she asked helping her up

"Yeah, I'm fine" she said standing to her feet, dusting herself off

"You actually got it" Callie said picking up the football that had fallen from her hand

"Yeah I did" she answered before noticing her right shoe wasn't on her foot "Crap, my shoe"

"Here it is" the two heard another voice

They looked to their side and saw Jackson standing there with April's other shoe in his hand

"Who's he?" Callie asked

Even though it was her second year working here, she, along with the other counselors and campers, had never seen Jackson before. He was always that voice behind the fence.

"How'd you get here?" April asked, she didn't notice him climb over

"The gate" he answered, pointing to the open gate further down the fence

"There was a gate? Why didn't you tell me?" April asked a little pissed

"Again, who is he?" Callie asked, feeling out of the loop

"You're the one that wanted to climb over" he said

"Well I wouldn't have if I knew there was a gate" she said, waving her hand around

_Note to self, she moves her hands around a lot when she's frustrated_, he said to himself with a smirk. She noticed his smirk and quickly walked over to him, snatching her shoe out of his hand,

"Thank you and bye, again" she said before walking back over to Callie. She quickly slipped the shoe into her foot and grabbed Callie's had "Let's go"

"Are you even going to tell me who he is?" she said, allowing herself to be pulled by the red head

"Later"

"Hey, tell your douche bag friend the next time he kicks his ball over here, come get it himself, and ask nicely" Jackson called out "…..instead of sending his pretty friend to come get it" he added with a smile

"Ooooo" Callie said noticing the compliment "Next time we lose something over there, we'll send you to go get it"

"Why?" April stopped abruptly, letting go of her friend's hand

"He obviously has a thing for you" she smirked

April rolled her eyes and continued to walk away, leaving Callie behind

"Oh, come on Kepner, he's cute" Callie teased following her

Jackson walked back into the yard and headed towards the house. There was no way he was going to end his summer without seeing her again. He opened the door and walked through, calling out to his mother.

"Hey mom, would it be cool if I volunteer at the camp?"

* * *

**This was my first ever one-shot, so hope you like it! If you have any prompts, you can leave them in the review or PM me!**


	2. Med-School Crush

_**Prompt: jealous Jackson**_

_I've been waiting patiently for someone to give me this prompt! I always read "jealous Jackson" prompts, where whatever situation is happening at the hospital (there maybe ones that don't, but the one's I've read have), so I thought that I should put them at a different venue. Hope you like it This is the product of being bored at Camp._

* * *

April smoothed her hands over her dress for what felt like the millionth time that night. Even though Jackson told her she looked amazing, she was still self conscious about how her body looked in the dress. She had given birth a few months ago and she hadn't loosed all her pregnancy weight. She didn't want to look like a huge whale at her first official Harper Avery Foundation event. Catherine insisted that she and Jackson come, claiming it would be good press for the foundation, and that she might as well get used to it, since she was now an Avery.

With her husband, mother-in-law and grandfather-in-law entertaining the guests, and her three month old daughter with the temporary nanny, April found herself standing awkwardly at the bar. Alcohol was out of the question since she was breast feeding, so she was stuck with a soda in her hand.

"April Kepner?"

April turned, hearing her name being called. A gentleman in a suit was the one who called her.

"Yes?" she asked, now fully facing him

"Wow, I can't believe it's you" he said, looking her up and down

She froze a bit. Why was he looking at her like that? She smoothed her hands over her dress once again.

"Uh, do I know you?" she asked brows furrowed

"You don't remember me?" the man asked with a smile

And it was then, she noticed who he was. How could she forget that smile? The smile that drove her crazy when he used it.

"Brian Mosley?"

"In the flesh" he grinned

Brian Mosley was the hottest and smartest guy in her year at Med-school. Every girl had a crush on him, including herself. Although they shared some classes and did a few assignments together, he didn't see her the way she saw him. To him, she was just a classmate, and the person he had to compete with for the top spot in class. She couldn't blame him though; she wasn't the hottest girl back then. Yeah she got rid of her braces, learned to condition her hair and started wearing contacts, but her acne hadn't cleared up all the way yet and she couldn't compete with the long legged, big boobed girls in her year. At least now she had big boobs, complements her daughter.

He was still as good looking as he was before, the only difference was that he looked a bit older and there were grey hairs sprouting among his now longer brown ones.

He stepped forward and pulled her into an unexpecting hug.

"Uh hi" she smiled, trying not to sound as awkward as she felt

"How have you been?" he asked stepping out of he embrace, which seemed to last a little too long for April

"I've been good, you?" she politely said

"Great" he grinned "So, we're finally surgeons huh?" he assumed she had to be a surgeon, since she was at a event mostly surgeons attend

"Yes we are" she said back

"Neuro?"

"Trauma"

"April Kepner a Trauma surgeon?" he questioned "Thought you would go into Neuro"

"Thought so too" she said "But trauma was my calling. I don't think I could imagine myself doing anything else"

"Well, good for you" he smiled

"What about you? Cardio?"

"Correct" he smiled again "How'd you know?"

"I remember your speech about wanting to go into cardio our freshman year, in one of our classes" she answered

"You remembered?"

April's cheeks got red "Of course I did. It was one of the most inspirational speeches I've ever heard from a classmate" she nervously answered

"Well I'm flattered" he said, taking a step closer, putting on that smile again, that caused her to blush even more

She bowed her head a bit, trying to hide her face. She couldn't believe those eyes and that smile still had that effect on her.

Was it stronger that the effect her husband's eyes and smile (especially his eyes) had on her? Certainly not.

Speaking of her husband, he was on the other side of the hall, talking to another random older surgeon his grandfather suggested he speak to. He was bored out of his mind, but he had to keep up appearances, or his mother would magically show up and give "that look". So he nodded his head and pretended to listen.

His eyes left the speaker and wondered the crowd in search of his wife. Staring at her ass in that tight dress would be a perfect distraction to a speech about why plastic surgery could never be as ground breaking as Neuro. No wonder his grandfather wanted him to talk to this man. His brows furrowed when he saw a strange man talking to her. His brows rose when he saw his wife giggle and nervously brush her hair to the side. Was she blushing?

Jackson quickly excused himself and walked towards the two, straighten his jacket.

Meanwhile on the other side…..

"So, are you here because you got nominated?" Brian asked

"No" April quickly shook her head "Is that why you're here?"

"Yes" he smiled

"Oh, that's great" April smiled back

"Yeah, my work with the 3D printers is finally getting noticed" he said "Word around here is that my biggest competitor is some Dr. Yang, but she doesn't have anything on me"

"Oh" was all April could say, she couldn't tell him he was screwed

"So if you're not nominated, why are you here? Are you here to support a friend?" he asked

"Family business I guess" she said after pausing to think

"Family business?" he asked with a confused look

"I'm here with my husband and his family"

"Who's your husband?"

As if on queue, Jackson approached the two, before his wife could utter a word

"I am" he smiled, planting his feet next to April, extending his hand to the man he was sure he saw checking out his wife's cleavage "Dr. Jackson Avery" he introduced himself

"Dr Brian Mosley" he said taking his hand and shaking it "Avery? As in…."

"Harper Avery?" Jackson said finishing his sentence "Yes, I'm his grandson"

Brian eyes widened before he looked over at April "You married an Avery?"

Again, before April could open her mouth, Jackson answered "Yes she did" he said as he wrapped his arm around her waist

"Well, good for you" Brian said

"So, how do you know my wife?" Jackson asked after an awkward silence passed

"We went to med-school together" Brian answered "She sorta had a crush on me"

The couple froze. _"He knew?"_ April thought as her eyes widened. Jackson on the other hand couldn't believe his wife had a crush on him. He couldn't see it, he looked like the "_annoying prick_" type, and April didn't go for guys like that. Then again, she did have a thing for Alex that one time.

"Well that was a long, long time ago" Jackson said, keeping a fake smile on his face

There was a few moments of silence as Brian stood there awkwardly and Jackson's grip on April's waist tightened. April looked up at her husband; she had never seen him so possessive. She wasn't going to lie and say she didn't like it or didn't think it was sexy,

She pulled her eyes away from him when she felt her cell phone vibrate. She pulled it out of her purse and checked the ID.

"It's the nanny" she said looking up at Jackson before looking at Brian "I'm sorry, I have to take this"

She quickly left the two men, answering her phone. Jackson didn't miss when Brian's eyes locked on his wife's back side as she left.

"Nanny?" Brian asked once April was gone

"We have a three month old daughter" Jackson said

"Oh, well congratulations" he said "I bet she's as beautiful as her mother"

"She is" Jackson said with a smirk

It was then that the stare down began. Jackson didn't have to say a word; his message was easily conveyed through his facial muscles. He had the whole _I-saw-you-checking-out-my wife's-ass-an- I-don't-like-it_ look.

April returned about a minute later, making the men tear their eyes away from each other.

"Is Emma ok?" Jackson asked

"She's fine. The nanny just couldn't find her other bottle" she answered

Just then, Catherine approached the three.

"Sorry to interrupt, but it's time to announce the winner" she said to the couple

For their first official Harper Avery Foundation event, the couple was given the job of announcing the recipient of the year's Harper Avery Award.

"Duty calls" Jackson said to Brian "It was nice meeting you Dr. Mosley"

"It was nice meeting you too Dr. Avery" he said back before turning to April "And nice seeing you again April"

"Likewise" she smiled "And good luck"

He nodded towards them before the two followed Catherine to the stage. Knowing that Brian's eyes were on them, Jackson placed his hand on his wife's lower back. It was his way of taunting the fellow surgeon, _"I can touch it and you can't"._

"What was that all about?" April asked once they were far enough

"What was what all about?" he asked, acting clueless

April shook her head at him "I thought you didn't use the Avery name for personal gain?" she asked

"I don't" he confirmed "I do however use it to keep med-school crushes from flirting with my hot wife" he added as they stepped up the podium

She smiled to herself. Maybe she didn't look like a huge whale after all.

* * *

_Be sure to review! And if you have any prompts, put them in the review, or you can PM them! I especially want something AU, but you can put whatever you want!_


	3. Doctors Make the Worst Patients

_**Doctors Make the Worst Patients**_

_**Prompt: **__** 1\. We saw what April is like when Jackson is sick, so how about what Jackson is like when April gets sick?**_

_**2\. Jackson dealing with a sick April**_

_So, these two prompts are basically asking for the same thing. We saw the couple dynamics when Jackson is sick, now we want to see how it is when April is sick._

_There is this crazy virus going around on my island, I had it, my sisters had it, my mom, my brother, my grandmother, damn it almost everyone in my family had it. So I thought, while lying in bed in pain, why not make April have this virus in the one shot. So all the stuff you read about is a combination of all the symptoms we had (some people have some of the symptoms, like me, while others get every single one of them)_

_So here it is, hope you like it!_

_A/N: This is set a few years after the "Wed-school Crush" one-shot_

* * *

Jackson stepped into the house, and closed the door behind him with his foot. He had a sleeping baby in one hand and a sleepy toddler's hand in his.

"Babe, I'm home!" he called out, hanging his key on the hook

"We back mama" a 3 year old Emma groggily said

They heard no reply, so Jackson suspected April was asleep. He went up the stairs to put the kids into bed. He placed a four month old Lucas in his crib in the nursery and then bought Emma to her room, where she fell asleep a few minutes after lying in her bed.

Jackson then went to their bedroom, where he expected to see his wife fast asleep in their bed. But he was a bit surprised when he saw the bed empty.

"April?" he called as he looked around the room. He went to their bathroom and opened the door "April?" he said, poking his head in. It was empty as well.

He closed the bathroom door and went over to the bed, about to call her name again, but then he noticed something.

Their bedroom was clean, like spotless clean. He left the room, went down the hallway then down the stairs. He then noticed that the toys that were lining the stairs weren't there anymore. He went to the living room and looked around, it was clean and some things were rearranged. He headed to the kitchen and was hit with the aroma of cooking food. He headed to the kids play room. The toys that were covering the floor before he left that morning were packed away. Emma's tea party set was up on it's shelf and Lucas' stationary jumper was in the corner.

"I can't believe her" Jackson said leaving the room, going to the one place he knew she would be.

He opened the door to the laundry room and there she was, standing next to a table, filled with clean clothes.

April looked up when she heard the door open.

"Hey, you're back" she smiled widely

"Yeah…." Jackson said looking at her suspiciously

"Where the kids good?"

"They were good"

"How was your day? Get any cool cases?" she asked as she resumed her folding

Jackson shook his head at her. He should have known she would have done this. He shouldn't have listened to her and went to work when he wanted to stay home and take care of her.

The morning before, April had gotten up with some wrist pain. Thinking it was nothing, she went to work. By the end of the day, she was lying in bed, aching from head to toe and had a high temperature. Turned out she had caught this nasty virus that had been going around. Jackson wanted to stay home and take care of her, but she insisted she would be fine by herself and promised to stay off her feet. Knowing that it would be hard for her to watch the kids, he brought them to the hospital with him, so they could spend the day at the daycare while he worked. He had come home early to clean up and start dinner, but all that had already been done.

April had a habit of over working herself when ever she was sick. If something needed to be done, she would do it, sickness or not. "Kepners are built to have babies, sir, we drop them in fields" she had told Owen Hunt when she informed him of her pregnancy. A baby in her uterus wasn't going to stop her from running the E.R.

And now, April had managed to get out of bed to clean the house, cook and do the laundry. But she wasn't fooling anyone, by the way she leaned up against the table, Jackson knew she was still in some pain.

"Actually, I had an interesting patient today" he answered her question

"Really?"

"Yeah. This patient of mine was very stubborn" he said walking up to her "I told her she needed some rest but she didn't listen. Instead, she walked about, doing what she wanted"

"Oh, that must have been frustrating" she said, not looking up at him

"It was" he answered as he stared; he knew she got the hint that she was the stubborn patient "So, how was your day?"

"It was good" she answered

"Feeling a little better now?"

"I'm feeling a lot better actually"

"Really?" Jackson asked, not believing a word she said

"Yep" she said popping the 'p'

"So, no more joint pain?"

"Nope"

"What about the fever?"

"All gone" she answered

He placed the back of his hand on her forehead, her fever was gone, but he was sure the joint pain was still there.

He picked up one of his son's onesies that were sitting in the pile of clean baby clothes, pretending to examine it. He then let it slip from his hands and fall to the floor.

"Oh no, it fell" Jackson said dramatically

"Jackson, I just washed that" April scolded looking down at the onesie on the floor then up at him

"I know, sorry" he apologized

"Aren't you going to pick it up?" she asked a few seconds later when she realized he wasn't making any effort to retrieve the piece of clothing from the floor

"No" he simply answered "why don't you pick it up?"

"You're the one that dropped it!"

"Yeah but….." he began taking a few steps back "….you're closer to it"

"Ugh, really Jackson?" April said in frustration

"Pick it up"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't want to!"

"You don't want to, or you can't?" he asked brows raised

"What do you mean?" she asked, turning her head back to the unfolded laundry

"You're in pain"

"No I'm not"

"Babe I can tell. You haven't leaned off that table since I got here" he said pointing to her

April sighed defeatedly, she was caught.

"Why are you out of bed?" he asked taking his spot back at her side

"I was bored. I couldn't just stay in bed while the house was a mess" she answered

"Babe you're sick"

"That doesn't mean my home cannot look presentable" she argued

"I told you I would clean up when I got back"

"Jackson your version of clean isn't really clean"

Jackson rolled his eyes, he had heard that so many times.

"Come on" he said placing a hand on her waist and the other on her arm

"Where are we going?" she asked, not moving from her spot

"I'm taking you back to bed"

"But I haven't finished the laundry yet" she refused "And I'm not finished with dinner

"I'll deal with the laundry and dinner ok? You need to rest" he said, trying to gently move her from her spot

"I'm fine" she said removing her arm from his hand, picking up another article of clothing to fold

Jackson groaned. Either she was being very stubborn or she was using the stubbornness to hide the fact she couldn't move from her spot. He believed it was both. He sighed, that meant there was only one way to get her to bed.

He placed a hand at the middle of her back and used the other to scoop her feet off the floor.

"Ahh!" she squeaked, wrapping her arms around his neck "Jackson, put me down!"

"No" he said, as he settled her in his arms

She sighed in defeat and Jackson smirked. She could try and wiggle her way out, but she was too tired and in pain to even try.

He carried her out of the laundry room and into the hallway. As he entered the living room, he realized that their family portraits on the wall were rearranged.

"You rearranged the pictures too?" he asked in disbelief

"I was bored" she answered with a shrug "And the room needed a change"

"You know, normal sick people usually lie in bed all day" he said

"Well I'm not exactly normal Jackson" she argued "Ask Alex, he'll tell you"

He carried her up the stairs and into the bedroom. Once inside, he walked up to the bed and gently placed her on the bed, causing April to inwardly groan, she wanted a few more seconds in her husband's arms. He pulled the covers over her legs.

"Now you stay in here, and don't get up! I'll go check on dinner" he said about to turn around

"Wait, what about dinner?" she asked

"What about it?"

"If I can't get out of bed, how would I eat?"

"I'll bring it to you" he simply answered

"I can't eat in here!"

"Why not?" he asked confused

"Cause I just cleaned it and you're not supposed to eat dinner in your bedroom, that's just….wrong. The only exception is breakfast" she replied

"Well…" he said sitting at the edge of the bed "I recall, on many occasions, doing some things traditionally meant for the bedroom, in the kitchen" he smirked "So, there's no reason we shouldn't switch it up a bit"

She narrowed her eyes at him, giving him the really_-you're-bringing-up-sex-right-now_ look.

"Where are my babies?" she asked, deciding not to comment on his statement, her expression was enough

"They're asleep in their room" he answered

"Bring them in here"

"Why?"

"Cause I'm sick and you're supposed to give me what I want, and I want to cuddle with my babies" she simply answered

"Ok" Jackson said not arguing with her

He got up from the bed and walked to the door. Before walking out, he turned to her again.

"Anything else?"

"Don't burn my meatloaf like you did the last time" she said

Jackson groaned "I didn't burn it, it just had a crispy underside"

"Yeah, that's what it was" April said sarcastically as she giggled

He smiled and then left the room, off to fetch her babies and to not burn the meatloaf…..hopefully.

* * *

_There you have it! Review and tell me what you think._

_Funny story, sick April was inspired by my mom. When she had the virus, she decided to not go to work. I thought she would be in bed all day, but noooo. That day, she was doing laundry, cooking dinner and cleaning the house, all at the same time! And sitting there like, you know I can cook dinner instead right? But nooo, she just couldn't stay still while her house was "dirty". Are all moms like this when they're sick or is it just mine?_

_I'm still accepting prompts, so send them in!_


	4. Perfect Little Secret

_**Prompt: In Season 6, April and Jackson are secretly married and it's April who brings in Harper to the hospital letting it slip her two secrets, one, she's married to Jackson and two, Jackson is related to Harper Avery.**_

_I got really excited when I saw this prompt, and I couldn't wait to write it. This prompt is kind of the same as the Grey's Anatomy episode "Perfect Little Accident", I just made changes to it for the sake of the prompt. So, hope you like it._

* * *

"Oh my god, oh my god" April said to herself as Harper was being wheeled in on a gurney into Seattle Grace Mercy West's E.R

"April you can stop now, I'll be fine, I am fine." Harper said, he had noticed April's worrying on their way to the hospital

Yes April was concerned for Harper, but most of her worrying had nothing to do with him.

"I could have gotten to the airport in time for my flight if you didn't bring me here" he said

"I'm sorry Harper…" she began then paused, wondering if it was O.k. for her to call him that "….but you collapsed at the restaurant and you're having abdominal pain, I'm not letting you fly home like this"

_Why did the ambulance have to bring him here though_ she thought to herself.

"Well I could have dealt with this when I got home" he said

They brought him over to the bed, and proceeded to move him off the gurney. On the other side of the room, Cristina saw what was going on and rushed over to help. Maybe this old man had some condition that could get her mind off the "Motorcycle Dare Devil" case.

"Sir, I need you to move to this gurney" Cristina said

"I got this Yang" April nervously said, trying to get the eager resident away

"Sir, I need you to stay calm….." Cristina said, ignoring April

"April get this woman away from me" Harper said

Cristina stopped then looked at April "Did he just call you April?" she asked, patients didn't usually call their doctors by their first name, unless they knew them some how "Do you know him?"

"Look…." April said avoiding her question "This isn't cardio, ok, I already paged Dr. Bailey, so you can back off!"

"Yeah, we'll see about that" Cristina said to April before looking at Harper "Sir, I'm a surgeon, a very good"

"According to my grandson, so is his wife" he said pointing his head to April, causing her to freeze a bit "So why don't you get your hands off me"

"Wait you're married?" Cristina asked as her eyes widened "And to his grandson?"

"Cristina please, I can handle this until Dr. Bailey gets here, so you can go" she said nervously, avoiding Cristina's question again

"No, since you're married to his grandson, that makes you family and you're not allowed to treat family. And he has mid upper gastric tenderness and burning, it could be ascending cholangitis"

"Ascending cholangitis? Really?" Harper said "With only one of the symptoms of Charcot's Triad?"

She paused a bit, then pulled her stethoscope out of her ears and hanged it around his neck.

"Are you a doctor?" she asked, wondering how he knew about this stuff

"Apparently a much better one than you are" he said before extending his hand "Dr. Harper Avery, and your name doctor?"

Cristina froze for a second as her mind was being blown. This couldn't be Harper Avery at their hospital, right? Her eyes widened as she reached her hand out to take his.

"Harper Avery….." Cristina said mesmerized

"No, that's my name" he said

"As in the Harper Avery Award?" she asked, still mesmerized

"Bingo" he said before turning to April "April, get me a surgeon with a pulse this time"

Realization dawned on Cristina as she turned to her fellow resident.

"You're married to Harper Avery's grandson?!"

April sighed, her secret was out. Well, one of them was.

* * *

"I misdiagnosed Harper Avery, in front of Harper Avery. Do you know what that does to my chances of one day winning an Harper Avery?"Cristina said as her and Meredith walked through the halls

"Well, he could die before then, he could die today" Meredith said, trying to make her best friend feel better

"You know what, I'm gonna go operate on my motorcycle dare devil, I'll be fine" she frowned

Lexie joined the two as the walked down the hallway.

"Is it true that Harper Avery is here?" she asked, not quite believing it

Instead of answering her question, the two made fun of the younger resident, telling her that her heart lived her vagina, all because she was found naked in Alex Karev's bed. Not wanting to hear anymore of the teasing, Lexie quickly escaped from them, as she did, Derek emerged from a room.

"yang, I heard you met Harper Avery" he said joining them

"Did you know that April's grandfather-in-law is god?!" she asked

"I didn't know" Derek answered "It's kinda cool"

"What I really wanna know is who this grandson April married is" Meredith said

"He's probably some entitled brat, with no skills, just a really good blood line" Cristina said

"It's not his fault that he's related to Harper Avery" Meredith said, standing up for the mystery grandson

"Oh whatever, Ellis Grey's daughter" Cristina said

Derek ignored the looks the two were giving the other and pointed to himself.

"How do I look? Chiefly?" he asked

"What? Are you nervous?" Meredith asked

"This is one of the most powerful surgeons in the country"

"He's just a guy, who happens to have an award named after him"

"Whatever, Ellis Grey's daughter. Admit it, you want to meet him too" Derek said, causing Cristina to snicker

"Hell yeah" she said before following him, but stopping when she noticed Cristina following her "Where are you going? What about your motorcycle dare devil guy?"

"Eh, he's probably gonna die anyway. Plus, even though he's a skill-less entitled brat, I still want to know who this grandson is" Cristina answered

* * *

"Is there anything I can do for you Dr. Avery while we wait for your room to be ready? Dr. Bailey asked as she finished up her examination

"Well, you can shut that loud woman up" Harper said, referring to the partially deaf woman who was a few beds down

"Sorry about that" Bailey apologized

"And can someone get my grandson" he added

"I paged him when we came in, he should be here by now" April said

"Wait, your grandson works here?" Derek asked

"You have any Avery in you midst and you don't know?" he asked

"Wait a minute…" Cristina said when she finally figured out who the grandson was

Just then, Jackson appeared in the E.R. He was in surgery and had seen the page a few minutes ago, that his wife was in the E.R, waiting for him. He quickly scrubbed out and made his way there, wondering what had happened on her on her day off.

He looked around and spotted her, but she wasn't in the bed, somebody else was, and Derek, Meredith, Cristina and Bailey were all around as well. He watched as nurses and other residents walk by and peek at who ever was on that bed.

As he wondered who it was, he walked up to them with his hands in his lab coat pockets.

"April, you paged?" he asked before he actually got to see who was in the bed, and when he did, his eyes widened

"Jackie, it's about time you got here" Harper said

"Jackie?" Meredith mumbled

He looked at April then at his grandfather "Grandpa, what are you doing here?"

"YOU'RE Harper Avery's grandson?" Cristina blurted out pointing at Jackson, before pointing April "….and you married Pretty Boy?"

"Oh my god" April whispered ad Jackson mentally cursed.

Eyes shifted between the two, the surprise and shock clear on their faces.

"Ah" Harper smiled "I see your mother and I are not the only ones who weren't aware of your nuptials"

"You guys got married and didn't tell anyone?" Cristina aside "Kepner, I didn't know you had it in you"

"He got married a month ago and only thought to tell his mother and I last week. He went on about how amazing this April is, but I wanted to come here and figure out the new Mrs. Avery myself" Harper said

"Oh this is getting good" Cristina whispered to Meredith

Just then, as Owen and Charles were rolling their patient out of a trauma room, his blood started gushing everywhere.

"Cristina! I need you help here!" Owen called out

"Aw man" Cristina groaned as she left to assist Owen, she didn't want to miss the Avery family drama.

"Oh my god, what are they doing to that man?!" the half deaf woman yelled

"Please tell me that my room is ready" Harper said, not wanting to be in the E.R any longer

"We'll get you situated right away Dr. Avery" Bailey said

"Good" he nodded

There was silence in the group as April and Jackson looked at each other, their secret was now out.

* * *

"What happened to Mercy West Forever?" Charles asked, throwing up what looked like gang signs

"That was never a thing" Jackson said

"Yeah Charlie, it was never a thing" Reed echoed

The other residents were hanging around Jackson and April, hoping and begging for a chance to meet Harper Avery in person. Cristina wanted to redeem herself from her misdiagnosis.

"Look, enough about your grand pappy ok.." Alex began "….are we not going to discuss the fact that you married Kepner?"

"What is there to discuss about it?" Jackson asked

"The fact that you married her" Cristina said

"Yeah dude, why?" Alex asked

"What do you mean why? Why do people marry each other?" he asked

"Money" Cristina stated

"Awesome sex" Alex added

"Tired of being alone" Meredith said

"Dude, did you knock her up?" Alex asked

Jackson shook his head as April groaned, was it so hard for them to believe that they loved each other?

"Aw, you guys love each other" Cristina teased before bursting into a laugh, being joined by Alex

"Guys stop!" Meredith said before turning to Jackson and April "I think that it's nice that you two love each other and decided to get married"

"Thanks" the couple answered

Meredith looked up at the other members of the Mercy West clan "Aren't you two surprised by this?"

"Oh, we already knew about them being married" Reed said

"We were the witnesses" Charles added

"Wait, how long has this thing been going on between you two?" Cristina asked

"A little while now" April answered

"Please, they've had this thing since intern year" Charles said

He was right, this all started in intern year. Almost every female intern had the hots for the blue eyed doctor, including April. A small crush developed when they spent time together in their small group. Things started changing for Jackson when April found out about his "legacy" when she met his mother and promised to keep it a secret from the other interns. That resulted in him always going to her when he had a problem with his mother or grandfather. They got closer and closer and eventually, love happened. Their best friends were the only ones who knew, not because they were told, but because they figured it out. The big hint, catching them in bed together. Things were pretty serious by the time the hospitals merged and Jackson had asked her to marry him, but the stresses of working in a new hospital held things back. They were tired of waiting and in the spur of the moment, rand off to Lake Tahoe with their best friends to get married. When the high of getting married finally died down, they had to face telling the news to their family, a family that didn't know they were in relationships to begin with. And now Harper Avery was in town, wanting to know if his grandson's new bride was an opportunist.

The group laughed as Charles told the story of the time they had caught them in bed, while Jackson sat there with a small smile remembering the night, and April sat next to him, her face red with embarrassment.

"You guys aren't married to are you?" Meredith asked Reed and Charles one the laughter died down

"Nooooooo" Reed stressed, causing a hurt look to appear on Charles' face

"And none of you aren't related to any famous surgeons? Cause I can't take anymore surprises today" Cristina said

"No, were not" Charles answered before turning to Jackson "So, about meeting your grandfather….."

* * *

After dealing with their friends and Harper's surgery, Jackson and April were in his room while he rested. As April lay on the couch asleep, Jackson was sitting on the chair, next to his grandfather's bed, staring at her.

The events of the day had him thinking about their relationship. They had gone from co-workers, to friends, to best friends, to lovers, to the love of each others' lives. He wasn't the kind to believe in soul mates, but he found himself wondering if it could be true now that he was with her. He never thought he would marry someone like her, never thought he would ever get married, but he did, and he was glad that it happened.

"She's not that bad" Harper groggily said

Jackson's head quickly shot to his grandfather as he sat upright and leaned forward.

"Are you feeling ok?" he asked

"I'm fine" Harper answered

Jackson nodded and leaned back into his chair

"You didn't have to come here" he said

"Yes I did" Harper replied "You got married and didn't tell us until a week ago. Do you know how upsetting that is? Your mother did not like that she didn't get to watch her only son get married"

Jackson thought about his mother, she had given him a serious tongue lashing when he told her about his marriage, and he knew she still had a lot more to say. He was actually surprised she didn't tag along with his grandfather. He was happy that it was him and not her.

"Although she was upset, she felt a bit better knowing that it was this April Kepner you married. She said the doctor was uptight when they first met but learned she was a really good person when they have their little chats on facebook"

"Facebook?" Jackson asked looking at April's sleeping form, she talked to his mother on facebook?

Harper nodded "But I had to meet her myself. And don't be mad at her for not telling you, I told her not to. I knew you wouldn't like me interrogating her alone, Your mother was right" Harper said looking over at April "She is a good person. She's not as uptight as your mom said she was, which I believe you had something to do with changing, but she's a good person, and a good doctor" Harper turned to his grandson and saw him staring at her "You really love this woman don't you?"

Jackson smiled to himself "I do, I really do"

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Thanks for reading! I was wondering, this would make a good fanfic right? All about them falling in love at Mercy West! Should I write it?! **

**If you have any prompts, please put them in the review, or send it through PM!**

_And __**MERRY CHRISTMAS**__ guys!_


	5. We Can Do This

**We Can Do This**

**Japril one-shot # 5 **

_I know it's been a while (like almost a whole year) since I posted a one-shot, and I'm so sorry. Is it bad that I had pieces of this written since last year? I need to step my game up._

_**Prompt:**_ _**The pregnancy scare in season 8 wasn't a scare, I want the baby, the wedding, the drama, everything**_

_I just want to correct that the pregnancy scare happened in season 9, not season 8. I've always wanted to know what would have happened if April really was pregnant and I'm glad that _**ohlalarisse** ( )_ gave me this prompt so I could come up with my own ideas. I wanted to do exactly what the prompt said, let her be pregnant, let them get married, let them buy a house. But I thought it was a bit too predictable in a sense, so I wanted to try a different approach. Just like my "Perfect Little Secret" One shot, I wanted to the events to be the same as the show, but change certain things based on the fact that April is now pregnant, and her and Jackson are together. I tried using event of Season 9 to tell the story, and make it a bit interesting. It's not exactly what the prompter prompted, but I hope they, and the rest of you like it._

* * *

Breathe in, breathe out. This was it, the time to finally open the envelope and see what the results were. This wasn't like waiting for their medical board results, it was totally different, though, it can change their lives just as much as passing or failing the boards would.

God was punishing her. This was what she got for fornicating with her best friend. She thought it would be fine, she thought that Jesus might be O.K with pre-marital sex. If something felt that good, it can't be wrong...right? But, Jesus obviously wasn't down for it all and now she was being punished. Even if she wasn't, the scare of it all was punishment enough.

He didn't believe in God, he didn't believe Jesus was punishing him. But he did feel like he was being punished, punished for taking his best friend's virginity and possibly knocking her up. This was unbecoming of an Avery, and yes, he knew it didn't compare to breaking her promise to Jesus, but he felt bad. He felt horrible because she felt horrible. But he told her they could do this, that they could get married, buy a house, be amazing parents.

She opened the envelope and took a deep breath as she read down the paper.

"Pregnant" she finally stated, staring down at the paper

Jackson had told her that they would be fine, and that they could do it, but the reality of it all was starting to scare her again. There was a baby, growing in her uterus, and just the thought of it was overwhelming her. She felt Jackson's hand slip into hers and she finally looked awayfrom the paper, and to his face.

"We can do this" he said reassuring her

"But what if we can't?" she asked at the verge of tears

"We can, and we will" he said, squeezing her hand

She sighed and turned back to the piece of paper. She sure hoped that he was right.

* * *

April sat at the table, alone, and watched as Ben and Bailey danced for the first time as husband and wife. She smiled to herself as she tried to keep her tears at bay. She did this thing where she cried at weddings. Jackson had poked fun at her during the ceremony, but she couldn't help it. She did it at Cristina and Owen's wedding and now she was doing it at Bailey's. She swore to Jackson it was the pregnancy hormones, but he knew better.

_"This could be us soon"_ she thought to herself when Jackson came to mind. She wondered if he would keep his promise of the field of butterflies.

They took the news of the pregnancy one day at a time, and they seemed to be getting used to the idea of being parents.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Meredith, who had just taken a seat next to her. She pulled her attention from the newlywed couple and to her co-worker. There was a sullen look on the general surgeon's face and April was instantly worried.

"Are you Ok?" she asked

"Huh?" Meredith said getting out of her daze

"Are you ok?" she repeated "You don't look too happy"

"Oh, um...I'm just worried about Richard"

"Is he ok?" she had seen the former Chief earlier, he did look a little bit worried

"Adele died from a heart attack today"

"Oh no" April said clutching her chest

"That's why he and Bailey were late, they had went back to the hospital when Richard got the call that something was wrong. He came here when he thought everything was fine, but she got the heart attack a while ago"

There was a long silence between the two before April spoke.

"He's a strong man, he'll get through it" she said

"Yeah, he will" Meredith agreed

Meredith was done talking about that for now, and wanted to change the topic to something she's been dying to know for the past few weeks.

"So, I've been meaning to ask you this question" she said, getting April's attention

"Yeah?"

"It's about that time I found you in the supply closet…" she started "...when you were freaking out…" she added, but April wasn't getting it "about something possibly being in your uterus" she said, not wanting to say it flat out, but giving clues as to what she meant

"Oooooh" April said after a few seconds, remembering the encounter she was talking about

"Yeah" Meredith said seeing the realization on her face "So, are you? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

"Am I…?"

"Is there a fetus in your uterus?" she whispered

April stayed silent. She wasn't sure if she wanted to share her pregnancy news. But she had already blabbed to Meredith in the supply closet, so, why not?

"Yes, I do have a fetus in my uterus" she finally answered

Meredith smile "Congratulations"

"Thanks" she smiled back "It wasn't exactly like I expected it to happen but, I'm still happy" she added glancing at Jackson who was having a conversation with Alex and Jo

"How's he taking it?" she asked noticing the glance

"Fine actually" she said after a few seconds of thinking "He's taking it a lot better than I thought he would. I expected him to freak out"

"Are you freaking out?"

"Of course I am! There's a baby in me, a fornication baby"

"Fortination baby?" Meredith questioned under her breath. That's first time she very heard that statement

"I thought when this happened, I was going to be ready and prepared, but now that it did happen, I don't think I am. I'm scared out of my mind thinking about taking care of a baby and literally having one in me. What if I screw this baby up some how?"

"You're not alone" Meredith commented

"I know, I know, I have Jackson"

"Actually…" the dirty blonde began before taking a pause "I wasn't talking about Jackson…I was talking about me"

"What?"April asked a bit confused

"I have a baby in my uterus too" Meredith whispered

April gasped before a grin appeared on her face.

"Congratulations"

"Thank you"

"When did you find out?"

"The same day you did"

"Really?"

"Mhm" Meredith nodded

"How did Derek take it? He must be really happy"

"He is. I actually used you T-shirt idea to tell him"

"Aww" April gushed, still a bit upset she didn't get to use it

"For the next seven or so months, me and you are gonna be the pregnant hormonal surgeons who are mean to the residents and eat everything in sight"

"We're gonna be belly buddies" April smiled

"Right" Meredith chuckled "Belly buddies"

* * *

"April Kepner?"

April froze at the sound of the unexpected voice.

The hospital was going through a crisis. Money was low, they needed more, and Pegasus was about to give it, gaining control of the hospital as they did while lowering wages and firing workers. But her co-workers quit, making the company pull back their offer and it looked like all hell was about to break loose.

It's only expected that Catherine Avery would show up worried about her son's employment.

"Hi Dr. Avery" April said turning away from the counter of the nurses' station to face her fully

Catherine looked over April, and spotted the small baby bump with a grin.

"Look at you" she said approaching her "Someone took my advice"

April laughed nervously looking down at her belly. The last time they talked, Catherine was "obsessed" with her sex life, as April put it and wanted her to get "laid". Little did the older Avery know that her son was already on the job.

"Congratulations"

"Thank you"

"Who's the lucky man? Do I know him?"

"Uh…" April began nervously "…yes"

Talking to you future mother-in-law about her son and grandchild shouldn't be this weird and nerve wrecking, unless, said mother-in-law has no idea about the relationship or baby.

It wasn't just Catherine, April's family didn't know about their relationship as well.

It's not like they didn't plan on telling, they wanted to wait a while. Now that she was showing, they thought that it would be best to start telling people. The thing is, neither of them had thought Catherine would show up before they got to doing it.

"Oh?" Catherine replied with a smirk "I guess I'll have to dig that name out of you after I find my son and Richard" she said looking around for any clue of the two

"I guess so" April said with a fake smile

"We'll meet for lunch?"

"Sure"

"Good" Catherine nodded "See you in the cafeteria at one"

And with that, Catherine ran off to find her boyfriend, while April, ran off to do the same.

* * *

Jackson walked out of the OR tired. He had been standing for hours, and it was starting to have an effect on his knees. But his knees weren't the only things bothering him. The whole hospital drama had him thinking about his future. What if this financial crisis wasn't handled? What if he had to get a new job? He could always go back to Boston, but what about April? Would she want to move to Boston? This was a lot to think about when you had a baby on the way.

When he looked up, he spotted his girlfriend, pacing the floor. He took in her appearance. Pony tail, scrubs, sneakers and a slightly protruding stomach. He was just getting used to the belly, but he was liking it. What he didn't like was the random moods, but he was managing.

The slight smile he had from admiring her changed once he saw her face. No one wants to see their pregnant girlfriend looking worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked walking up to her, getting her attention

She quickly looked up at him.

"She's here!" she quickly answered

"Who's here?"

"Your mother…"

Jackson stilled…his mother was here?

"…and she saw me…and my belly" April added, pointing to it

Yes, he was definitely screwed now. She would certainly be mad that she "found" out before she was told.

"Does she know?" he asked pointing between the two of them

"No" April quickly answered "I just told her that the father is someone she knows"

"Why'd you say that?" Jackson asked, not pleased that she said that

"She asked!" April defended herself

"What did she say?"

"She wanted to meet for lunch to get a name"

Jackson took a deep breath, he was sure his mother was probably asking questions about April as they spoke. It was now or never.

"You know what this means"

"We tell her now?"

"We tell her now" Jackson confirmed

* * *

"There you are" Catherine said spotting Jackson and April walking towards her

She was standing with Richard, talking about the hospital's situation.

"I've been looking all over for you" she said once he was in front of her

She smiled at April, thinking the red head was there to accompany her to lunch.

"You have?" Jackson asked, greeting her with a hug and kiss on the cheek

"Yes" she answered "We need to talk about your future at this hospital"

"What about it?" he asked,

"With all this going on…" she started, referring to the hospital "…you can't stay here. Come back to Boston. Your spot at Mass Gen is still there"

"Mom, I can't just leave Seattle"

"Why not?"

He hesitated before speaking "I have important people here. And important…obligations"

She eyed him for a few seconds.

"If you're sleeping around with one of those fast interns…"

"No, I'm not" he quickly interrupted

"Then who? Are you worried about April?" she asked, noticing April's nervous stance

"Well…"

"Sweetheart, April is going to be fine. She's with someone now, he'll take care of her"

There was a few seconds of silence. Catherine was oblivious, but Richard stood aside, knowing exactly what was about to come next.

"You're right mom…" Jackson began. He turned around and took April's hand in his, pulling her to his side "…he will take care of her" he ended, interlocking their fingers

Three pairs of eyes were on Catherine, awaiting her reaction. At first there was a look of confusion on her face, but it soon turned into realization. Her eyes to Jackson, then to April, and then her belly.

"Jackson Avery…" she said, her scolding eyes falling back on her son

"I was going to tell you Ok" he quickly cut her off "I just didn't think you be here before I did"

"Why didn't you tell me?" she directed at April

"I thought he should be the one to do that" April answered

She then turned to Richard, who was too quiet for her liking.

"Did you know?" she asked getting a guilty look from him "And you didn't tell me?"

"Like April said, thought he should be the one to tell you" he defended himself

There was silence among them, and like before, all eyes were on Catherine, waiting for more reaction. Soon, a smile appeared on her face and her eyes brightened.

"I'm going to be a grandma?"

April nodded returning her smile before accepting a hug from Catherine.

Jackson breathed a sigh of relief, at least his mother was happy.

* * *

"How did they take it?" Jackson asked walking into April's bedroom, which was now, unofficially, his bedroom too.

After Alex moved out, complaining of their very audible sex, they planned to get a new roommate. But with a babyon the way, they thought that it might be better not to. But coming up with Alex portion of the rent was difficult, and once the baby came, they knew it would get even harder. So, they got a new roommate, and planned to get their own place once the baby was there.

April sat in the bed, and placed the cordless handset phone on the bedside table. After having to inform Catherine of their pregnancy, they thought it would be best to tell her parents as soon as possible.

She had just gotten off the phone, her expression was unreadable.

"They're not happy that I fornicated" she began, only her sisters knew about the first time "And they're not happy that I waited so long to tell them" she added, her expression now sad

Jackson made his way to the bed and took a seat next to her, pulling her into his side.

"They said they were happy for me" she said

Jackson could tell that didn't quite mean much for April. The disappointment she caused them was way too much. First failing the boards and now this. She expected better though.

"They'll come around" Jackson said, rubbing up and down her arms

He couldn't expect everyone to be like Catherine. All she cared about was having a grandbaby, she didn't care how it got here.

"At least your mom is excited" April said, thinking of Catherine's excitement too

"Yeah" Jackson responded "You know she wants you to move to Boston too"

"What?" she said looking at him

"She knows I won't leave you, so she said you can come, and you'll get a job at Mass Gen" he said before putting on his best Mama Avery impression "The trauma department there is amazing Jackson, April will love it"

April laughed at his impression.

"Do you think we should? Move to Boston?" she asked after having a good laugh

"Do you want to?"

April thought about it. She liked Seattle. It was where her friends and her job was. Just a few month ago, it became the place where she and Jackson would start a family. This place was now her home.

But she couldn't ignore what was happening at the hospital. What if Jackson got fired? What if she got fired…again? What if one of them got fired and had trouble getting hired someplace else? Things at the hospital were getting so unpredictable, it was good to know they had someplace to go if it all went downhill. They could have a stable life in Boston. And with a baby on the way, being stable was very important. But should they do so now or wait until one of them got fired? Some of her friends had already quit, maybe they should too. What if they did it now and everything worked out for the hospital? And even if things got better at the hospital, would their life be better off in Boston?

There was a lot to think about, and she wasn't sure she had the right answer for him yet.

"Maybe" she finally said "There's really a lot to think about" she added

"I know" Jackson answered "How about we get some sleep and talk about it more tomorrow?"

"Yeah" she agreed, hoping sleep would make things a bit clearer

* * *

Jackson walked through the door of the apartment, and closed it behind him. He was still trying to process the news he had just heard.

April was up, doing whatever chores that needed to be done. She couldn't fall back asleep when Jackson left their bed that morning, after getting a call from Catherine. She decided to pass the time by doing chores until he came back.

"Hey, you're back" she said, about to enter their bedroom with a basket of clean laundry

He didn't answer, and she noticed the deep lines in his forehead. He was thinking.

"Hey what happened? Is something wrong?" she asked in a worried tone, dropping the basket on the couch nearby as she approached him

He looked at her, finally hearing what she had said. "She bought me the hospital" he whispered

"What?" she asked not hearing him

"My mom, she bought me the hospital" he repeated louder

April's eyes widened "You mean…"

"Yes, she bought Seattle Grace Mercy West. For me." He cut her off

She was expecting to hear that someone had died. Someone was always dying there. Even more reason to want to move to Boston. But, she certainly wasn't expecting to hear that. She was well aware of her boyfriend's family wealth, she just always saw them as helping hospitals, not actually buying them.

"How? Can she even do that?" April asked

"Shepherd and the others quit because they wanted to buy the hospital from Pegasus. They needed more money, but couldn't get any from the investor they went to. Webber mentioned it to my mom and…'

"She out in the rest of the money" April finished

"Actually, the foundation did" he corrected "But only under one condition. There has to be someone on the board to represent the foundation"

"You?"

"Me" he confirmed

April watched as he made his way to the couch and sat down. She couldn't tell if this was good news or bad news. She went over to the couch and sat next to him.

"How do you feel about this?"

"For a long time I've been trying to get out of this whole Avery family legacy thing and playing a bigger role in the foundation. But now, I have this opportunity to do it, and as hard as it will be, I think that I could do it. But.."

"But?" April questioned

"We're having a baby" he finished "I don't want to take on such a responsibility knowing that we have a baby on the way. How am I supposed to be a doctor, be the chairman of the board and be a father? Grandpa struggled with it, my dad couldn't do it. Who's to say that I can?"

April held back a smile. It was good to see him thinking about their child and wanting to be able to be a good father.

"Jackson…" she said placing her hands on his cheek and turning his head to face her "You're not them. And they don't have me" she added the last part with a smile. "Yes it's going to be a challenge, but we have to learn to balance our job and family. It might take a while, but we'll get it. We'll figure out something that works for us."

"So you think I should do it?"

"Yes" she answered "You have the opportunity to save the hospital, and people's jobs. And you'll be amazing at it. We will figure out the whole balancing act. Plus, it'll be cool to have your boyfriend in charge of the hospital. I could get away with anything" she ended with a joke

He chuckled then leaned forward, kissing her lips.

"Thank you" he whispered on her lips

"No problem" she said back

* * *

"Have you seen Dr. Avery?"

"Have you seen Dr. Shepherd?"

Both April and Meredith walked up to the nurses' station, asking almost the same question. The women quickly looked at each other, not because they had similar questions, but because they had the answers to the other's question.

"Dr. Shepherd just came out of the O.R" April answered

She was watching the neuro surgeon finish his surgery in the gallery when a sudden urge hit. She tried to ignore it but as soon as the surgery was over, she was out of that gallery.

"Avery's on the third floor, talking to one of his patients" Meredith said

She too was trying to fight the urge when she passed a patient's room and saw Jackson inside.

"I can't remember what room it was though" she added

The belly buddies looked each other up and down before settling with knowing looks at each other.

"Going to the carnival?" Meredith asked

"Yep" April answered "You too?"

"Yeah"

The two then smiled and walked pass each other, going in the direction the other came from.

"Enjoy the ride" Meredith called out over her shoulder

"I intend to" April replied before turning the corner and entering the elevator that had just opened

April pulled on her fingers as she impatiently waited for the doors to close. Carnival? Just another of the many words they use to refer to sex. Her and Meredith had started using the term when they started talking about how...in need, their pregnancy hormones made them.

The doors finally closed and the elevator started to ascend. She was alone, giving her space to pace the area. Yes, she was only going up two floors, but to her impatient body, it was taking forever.

Once the doors opened on the third floor, she was out in a flash. She looked left and right, wondering which hallway she should go down first. The decision was made when she heard her boyfriend's voice as he exited a patient's room, further down the hallway to her right. She was off again,moving as fast as her baby bump would let her.

Jackson was dismissing his resident when he heard his name being called.

"Jackson"

He turned around and saw his girlfriend walking hurriedly towards him. Handing the chart over to the resident, he made his way towards April.

"Is something wrong?" he asked

"Well...kinda" she answered

Before Jackson could express his confusion, she grabbed unto his hand and began to pull him down the hall behind her.

"Where are we going?" she asked letting himself be pulled

"Carnival" she answered not turning back

"What?"

She didn't clarify, but continued down the hall. She finally came upon what she was looking for...an on call room. She entered the room, pulling Jackson behind her, and then closed the door behind them.

"What's wrong?" Jackson asked, watching as April searched the room for other people

Once she confirmed that they were alone, she turned to Jackson. Her eyes locked with his in an intense stare and her chest heaving. He immediately knew what the problem was. Before the teasing smile was fully on his face, she was on him, her mouth attacking his.

"I should've known" he said against her lips, moving them towards the closest bed

Really, he should have. Their sex life had been at its peak once she got pregnant. She was the one initiating lately, and even when she didn't, she never said no. As tired as his girlfriend was making him, he took full advantage of the situation. He heard that things went downhill once the baby came, and he wanted to get it while he could.

As he felt his white coat being pulled off, his responsibility as a doctor leapt into his mind. He pulled away from April, getting a groan of disappointment.

"I can't" he said, holding her still, preventing her from going for his mouth again

"Why not?" she asked, a full blown frown on her face

"I have surgery in fifteen minutes"

The frown on her face softened to a small smile "We still have time" she said

"Really?" Jackson eyes brows raised

He had nothing against a quickie, but lately, April seemed to.

"Yes" she answered

Jackson gave her a look, not quite believing her.

"What?" she asked

"You've had this thing against quickies lately" he answered

"I do not" she defended, but had to admit after Jackson gave her another look "Ok, maybe I do. But we'll be quick this time, I promise"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"We'll be out of here in fifteen minutes?"

"Yes"

Jackson contemplated, looking at April as she impatiently bit her lip, waiting for an answer. He wondered if they really could do it. And did he really want to refuse her right now?

"We're wasting time standing here" he eventually said, getting a wide grin from April

She was on him again, and Jackson pushed the thought of surgery to the back of his mind. April relished in the feeling of his lips on hers, and she was ready for what was about to happen next.

They were going to have a quickie...maybe...probably not.

* * *

April held on to her huge belly as she navigated her way through the E.R. It was particularly crowded tonight because of the storm going on outside. Truth be told, she wasn't supposed to be there, but the chaos was too exciting, she couldn't keep away. One hand was filled with packets of gauze and the other was clasped to her chest, checking to see if the ring she pinned there was still there. Callie had given her the idea of pinning her wedding ring to her scrub top.

Yes, they were married. And it had only happened a few weeks ago. The topic of marriage had come up between them again, and April shared that she didn't want to bring their child into the world without them being married. The next day, with no hesitation, they went to the justice of the peace. But even though they were already married, she made sure that Jackson knew she still wanted a big ceremony with butterflies and mints.

"April..."

She groaned at the sound of Jackson's voice.

"Hey" she said turning towards him, putting on the widest fake smile she could muster

He looked down at the tiny packets of gauze in her hands and then back up at her.

"You're not supposed to be in here"

"You guys need help down here" she answered

"We can handle this perfectly fine without you"

"Then what am I supposed to do?" She frowned

"Why don't you go hang out with Meredith?"

"She's in labor" April simply answered

"Really?" Jackson asked, hearing the news for the first time

"Yeah" April answered, she was with the General Surgeon when she first experienced her contractions

Jackson was a bit anxious hearing about Meredith. Her due date was rather close to his wife's and her going into labor strengthened the reality of his son coming soon.

"You need to rest. You can't be on your feet like this" Jackson said

"I can't just sit around knowing that there's so much to do"

Jackson sighed, this had been their argument for the past month. She always wanted to work, and never took heed to his advice to sit down and rest. He knew that there was no use in telling her, but kept doing so in hopes that she might actually listen one day. This time though, he wasn't going to give up, plus, he had found a way for both of them to get what they wanted.

"Ok, how about you stay at the nurse's station and direct where people go" he offered

"Nurse's station?" She frowned

"Yes"

"But I want to be hands on" she whined

"April, It's either that or you go sleep in an on call room somewhere"

April glared at him, and he glared back. After a few seconds her face softened, he didn't look like he was budging this time.

"Fine" she said defeated

Jackson smiled before stepping forward and kissing her forehead.

"It's for your own good...and the baby's" he said, his lips still against her forehead

Her anger subdued for a moment as she took in their close proximity. Her mother had told her that once the baby came, they would have little time for each other. So now, she was enjoying every minute she got to be with him, even if it's in a packed E.R.

Their moment was ended by the sound of screeching tires. They both looked out just in time to see the blue bus skid and flip to its side.

"Oh my God" April said her hand flying from her belly to cover her mouth

There was a few seconds of delay as everyone stared. Then one by one, their co-workers began running out towards the bus.

"I'll go check it out" Jackson said before stepping away from April and heading towards the bus as well.

April watched the bus in amazement, there was no way she was sitting this one out. She handed the gauze packets to a passing nurse and headed towards the door behind Jackson.

As if sensing her behind him, he looked over his shoulder and said "No April" as of scolding a toddler "Not in this weather"

She stopped in her tracks and sighed with a pout. Looks liked she would have to sit this one out.

* * *

April's worry rose as she watched the smoke rise from the bus. Everyone was out except for Jackson and Owen, who were freeing a woman from her seat. If they didn't get out soon, the bus would explode with them in it. She loved that her husband was brave, but at the moment, she wasn't down with him playing super hero.

A few minutes later, she saw two figures coming towards them. Her relief soon left when she realized it was only Owen and the woman.

"Where's Jackson?" She whispered to herself as she slowly began taking steps from the door towards her co-workers.

She stared at the spot Owen had just came from, hoping to see her husband appear any minute, but when he wasn't, panic rose in her.

"Where's Jackson?" Callie yelled, hoping where ever Jackson was, he would hear her

"He was right behind me" Owen answered

"Jackson!" April called out as well

Soon, the group erupted with calls of Jackson's name. But still, there was no response.

April began making her way to the burning bus, through the pouring rain.

"Jackson!" She yelled for what felt like the millionth time

She was scared now. What if he was hurt? Owen noticed her making her way to the bus.

"Kepner!" He said following her

The smokeless getting thicker and the flame was getting higher, the bus was going to explode any second.

"Jackson!" April yelled taking a few steps

"Kepner!" Owen yelled grabbing onto April's arm

At that instant, there was a loud boom, and the bus in front of them exploded, throwing April and Owen to the ground.

After a few seconds, she pushed herself in a sitting position, staring at the still burning bus.

"Are you ok?" Owen asked kneeling at her side

In that moment, April's mind wasn't on herself, all she was thinking about was Jackson.

"Jackson!" She said standstill staring at the bus

There was no way he would have survived that explosion.

"No, no, no, no, no" April cried as realization hit her

He was dead, burnt to a crisp because he wanted to be a hero. He was gone, and he took everything with him. The butterflies, the mints, the house, being amazing parents together, it was all gone in an instant. How was she going to raise this baby alone? What would she tell their son when he asked about his dad?

It was all gone, her present, her future, the love of her life. She leaned into Owen and cried, praying that it was all a dream, and that he would walk out of the smoke like the superhero who everyone thought died did.

The moment Owen whispered Jackson's name, she looked up, and realized her prayers had been answered. She watched as he walked through the smoke, with a little girl in his arms, indeed looking like a super hero. He walked towards them, and worry was instantly on his face when he saw his wife on the ground. Owen got up from April's side and Met Jackson halfway, taking the little girl from him. Free from the little girl, Jackson ran towards April, kneeling in front of her, pulling her into a hug.

"I thought you were gone" she cried into his shoulder

"But I'm here" he said running her back "I'm right here"

After a few seconds of appreciating each other's presence, they pulled away from each other. He looked her up and down.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" she answered "You?"

"Think I dislocated my shoulder" before trying to move his shoulder and then wincing in pain

Jackson got off the ground and held onto April's hand.

"Let's get you inside" he said pulling her up

* * *

"You could have died!" April said, throwing a packet of gauze at Jackson's bare back that was facing her

They were in the E.R, each sitting on beds that where close to each other, while being checked up on. While Callie was tending to Jackson's injured shoulder, a resident was checking on their baby.

Her fear of him dying had turned into anger and frustration, and now she was throwing whatever she could get her hands on at him.

"Babe, can you stay calm" Jackson said to her

"How could I stay calm when you almost died" she said back

"Dr. Kepner, you need to sty still" the resident tending to her said

"Listen to her" Jackson said calmly, keeping still himself while Callie moved his arm

April huffed in frustration and kept still. Could he not understand what she was feeling? He almost died, leaving her and their baby alone. Did he not know what that felt like?

"Stay here Dr. Kepner, I'll be right back" the young resident said before leaving her

Once the resident was out of sight, April swung her legs over the side of the bed, and slowly slid down. She made her way to Jackson and slapped his arm before he or Callie could see it coming.

"You could've died!" she repeated

"What, throwing things aren't enough?" he said back

"You almost died" she said, this time the anger leaving her voice

Jackson turned and saw her eyes begin to tear up. He turned back to Callie.

"Can you give us a minute?"

"Sure" Callie nodded after a long pause "No hitting or throwing things" she warned April

April nodded and she left them alone, as alone as you could be in a crowded E.R. Jackson adjusted himself at the edge of the bed, turning fully towards April.

"I get it, I almost died. I almost died and left you…" he began before putting his hand her belly "…and our baby. But I couldn't just leave that little girl there. What if it was our baby? Wouldn't you want someone to help them if they had the chance to?"

She nodded.

"Exactly"

"But..,"

"I know, I know. But I didn't. I'm here. I have no intension of ever leaving you, ok?"

"Ok" she answered after a long pause

"Now, go rest, you've been on your feet too much"

Once Jackson's hand dropped off her belly, she made her way back to the bed she was on. Callie returned right after and continued on Jackson.

Once at the bed, April froze, feeling a warm liquid running down her leg.

"Jackson…" she said

"Are you going to throw something at him again?" Callie joked

"I think my water just broke"

Jackson quickly went into panic mode. Forgetting all about his injured shoulder, he prepped himself the get off the bed. But thanks to Callie's quick thinking, he was stopped.

"You can't move, I need to stabilize your arm" she said before turning to April "April, sit on the bed, I'll have someone page your OB"

Just then, the resident came back, pulling a portable ultra-sound machine behind her.

"Hey" Callie said stopping her in her tracks "Forget about the ultra-sound, go page Dr. Williams, and tell her Dr. Kepner's water just broke"

"Ahh" April groaned in pain

"…and she's having contractions" Callie added

The resident quickly nodded and ditched the machine. Jackson turned to face April.

"Breathe Ok?""

"Yeah" she nodded

From then on, things seemed to be going at warp speed. Once Dr. Williams got there, pril was set up in her own room, and was changed into a hospital gown. She refused to do anything without Jackson, but soon, he was at her side, his arm in a sling.

After some hours of waiting, it was time to push. No electricity and no lights had proven to be a challenge, but before they knew it, their healthy baby boy was in their arms.

* * *

Jackson looked down at his bay boy in his arms as he sat on the couch in April's hospital room. It was empty, the doctors, nurses and well wishers were gone. A tired April was tucked under the covers asleep. Now, he finally had the much wanted alone time with his son. He watched as Lucas' eyes flutter open.

Lucas Isaiah Avery, that's the name they decided on.

"Hey buddy" Jackson said down at Lucas "It's your dad"

The baby made a gurgling sound, making it look like he had actually responded to Jackson.

"We're really happy you're here" he said "This wasn't how we planned this, especially your mom. We didn't even know we would be…a 'we'"

He looked up at April's sleeping form. He certainly didn't plan on falling in love with his best friend. Planning for the baby had brought them closer than he ever thought they could be. And thinking about their rest of their lives together, he couldn't wait to get closer.

He looked back down at his son.

"I don't really know how to do this dad stuff, didn't have much of an example growing up. But I promise, I'll do the best I can"

Unbeknownst to him, April was awake, listening to him. She kept her eyes closed and her body still, not wanting to interrupt their moment.

It was hard for her not to smile after hearing what he said. All of this was definitely unplanned. Having a baby out of wedlock wasn't how she wanted things to go.

At the beginning of all of this, she was so unsure of what it all might mean and how they would handle it. After spending all this time with him, loving him, and hearing all that he just said, she thought that maybe, just maybe, they really could do this.

* * *

_There you have it! Be sure to leave me a review telling me what you think! As always, if you have prompts, you can put them in the review, PM me, or send them through tumblr at_ **khaptivated26.**


End file.
